memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
New Frontier
New Frontier est une série de romans et comics, créée par John J. Ordover et Peter David. Première série indépendante des productions télévisées, son univers se développe finalement dans d'autres secteurs de marchandisage Star Trek. Contexte "New Frontier" a pour cadre, les aventures du Capitaine Mackenzie Calhoun et de l'équipage de l' au 24ème siècle. Romans File:House of Cards cover.jpg|#01. "House of Cards" (Peter David - 1997) File:Into the Void cover.jpg|#02. "Into the Void" (Peter David - 1997) File:The Two-Front War cover.jpg|#03. "The Two-Front War" (Peter David - 1997) File:End Game cover.jpg|#04. "End Game" (Peter David - 1997) File:Martyr cover.jpg|#05. "Martyr" (Peter David - 1998) File:Fire on High cover.jpg|#06. "Fire on High" (Peter David - 1998) File:The Quiet Place cover.jpg|#07. "The Quiet Place" (Peter David - 1998) File:Dark Allies cover.jpg|#08. "Dark Allies" (Peter David - 1999) File:Requiem (New Frontier) cover.jpg|#09. Excalibur: "Requiem" (Peter David - 2000) File:Renaissance cover.jpg|#10. Excalibur: "Renaissance" (Peter David - 2000) File:Restoration hardback cover.jpg|#11. Excalibur: "Restoration" (Peter David - 2000) File:Being Human cover.jpg|#12. "Being Human" (Peter David - 2001) File:Gods Above cover.jpg|#13. "Gods Above" (Peter David - 2003) File:Stone and Anvil cover.jpg|#14. "Stone and Anvil" (Peter David - 2003) File:After the Fall cover.jpg|#15. "After the Fall" (Peter David - 2004) File:Missing in Action cover.jpg|#16. "Missing in Action" (Peter David - 2006) File:Treason cover.jpg|#17. "Treason" (Peter David - 2009) File:Blind Man's Bluff solicitation cover.jpg|#18. "Blind Man's Bluff" (Peter David - 2011) The Returned cover.jpg|#19 #20 #21. "The Returned, Part I", "Part II", "Part III" (Peter David - 2015) Autres romans * Starfleet Academy TNG Image:WorfsFirstAdventure(Novel).jpg|#1 "Worf's First Adventure" (Peter David - 1993) Image:Line of Fire.jpg|#2: "Line of Fire" (Peter David - 1993) Image:Survival Novel.jpg|#3: "Survival" (Peter David - 1993) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' Image:Vendetta tng novel cover.jpg|''"Vendetta"'' (Peter David - 1991 Traingle Imzadi II.jpg|''"Triangle: Imzadi II"'' (Peter David - 1998) * Omnibus (rééditions #01-04) * "The Captain's Table" Image:Once Burned-Pocket New Frontier.jpg|#5 "Once Burned" (Peter David - 1998) {histoire située entre #06 et #07} Tales From the Captains Table cover.jpg|''"Tales from the Captain's Table"'' : "Pain Management" (Peter David - 2005) * "Double Helix" #5 "Double or Nothing" (l'histoire se situe après "Once Burned") * "Gateways" ** #6 "Cold Wars" (l'histoire se place entre le #11 et le #12) ** #7 "What Lay Beyond" (conclusion "Death After Life") *''"No Limits"'' (anthologie) *''"Tales of the Dominion War": "Stone Cold Truths"'' *''Star Trek: Mirror Universe'' ** #2 Obsidian Alliances: "Cutting Ties" ** #3 Shards and Shadows: "Homecoming"' Comics *''"Double Time"'' *''"Turnaround"'' (la mini-série d'IDW Publishing se situe entre le #16 et le #17) Personnages ; Mackenzie Calhoun ; Elizabeth Shelby ; Burgoyne 172 ; Selar ; Robin Lefler ; Mark McHenry ; Zak Kebron ; Soleta ; Morgan Primus ; Xyon of Calhoun ; Moke ; Xyon ; Si Cwan ; Kalinda Cwan ; Edward Jellico ; Janos ; Katerina Mueller ; Arex ; M'Ress ; Romeo Takahashi Vaisseaux spatiaux ; ; USS Excalibur NCC-26517-A ; USS Trident NCC-31347 Liens externes * * Curt Danhauser's Guide to New Frontier cs:Star Trek: Nová hranice de:Star Trek: Die neue Grenze en:Star Trek: New Frontier nl:Star Trek: New Frontier pl:Star Trek New Frontier Catégorie:Romans